


Not Just for Mountain Climbing

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Flatliners Kink [2]
Category: Flatliners (1990)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave chances on bringing a gag into the bedroom and discovers that it opens up an unexpected but definitely not unwelcome dynamic in their relationship....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just for Mountain Climbing

Nelson was, Dave reflected, one of the most orally fixated people Dave had ever met. He was always talking, laughing, fingers against his mouth when he thought, lips shifting against each other when he was troubled. He always had the end of a pen in his mouth, or a cigarette, and fuck if he didn't give amazing head. Yeah, maybe it was a bit hard to get him to shut up a lot of the time, but it was worth it for the perfection that was Nelson's mouth.

He wasn't particularly sure why he decided to try the ball gag. His sister had suggested it the last time he'd seen her - she was studying to major in sex therapy, and somehow they ended up talking about sex a lot. Said it might be an interesting vulnerability to explore.

When he'd brought out the gag, one night before bed, and asked Nelson if he wanted to try it, he'd half expected an immediate no. Instead, Nelson regarded it thoughtfully for a long moment, then silently nodded and dropped to his knees in front of him.

That was definitely unexpected. Unexpected... but not unwelcome, and he had to admit that the sight of Nelson being so calm and quiet and... and -submissive- was a hell of a turn on. He eased the ball between Nelson's teeth and buckled it securely around his head, running his fingers along the bare skin by the leather as Nelson looked up at him with wide blue eyes. He drew his thumb along Nelson's top lip where it stretched over the edge of the blue rubber. "You're beautiful," he said softly, and watched Nelson's eyes lower a little self consciously as he leaned into Dave's palm a little more. Nelson was beautiful any day of the week, but there was something striking about the way he looked with the gag in his mouth, and Dave had to wonder if it was really him and not Nelson with the oral fixation after all.

The gag made Nelson surprisingly docile, which in turn made Dave feel strangely protective. He undressed him in silence, bundling him into the shower with him and fussing over him, washing him as if it were Nelson's hands that were restricted and not his mouth. But he didn't miss the way Nelson's fingers clenched and tangled in the shower curtain, as if trying to hold back from touching him, and he didn't miss the helpless, muffled little groans as Dave stroked soap slick hands over his body. They were both hard by the time they were done, which had much to do with his making sure that Nelson was very, very clean, soaping his cock with firm fingers before cupping and massaging his balls, his free hand stroking up and down over the crease of his ass. He briefly considered making Nelson come just like this, but he was more than a little enthralled with the silent, submissive Nelson, and wanted to see how far it would go.

In bed, towel dried but still damp, Nelson's hands clutched at the headboard as if he was tied, arching into him, legs wrapped around him. Dave found that he rather missed Nelson's encouragements, the way he'd gasp Dave's name as he rocked inside him. But the moans were just as sexy, hitched and muffled and trembling as Dave slowly buried himself inside that tight ass, feeling Nelson shiver and clench around him at the penetration.

Dave pressed his lips to the corner of his jaw, drawing back slowly before rocking deep again, slow and gentle and intense. He was trembling against Nelson before he knew it, working a hand between them to curl around Nelson's cock just to hear him whimper around the gag. He started to cover Nelson's face in breathless kisses, feeling both protective and strangely vulnerable all at the same time, his breath coming in soft gasps. "Oh god Nelson... you're so damn beautiful. So good, so beautiful, so perfect, god - !" His breath caught as Nelson's hips gave a little helpless buck up against him, and he let it spur him on, moving faster, harder into him. "My Nelson," he hissed, and nipped at his earlobe. "Mine, always mine, every part of you, every inch of you. Oh god, Nelson - !"

The way Nelson bucked wildly under him, crying out around the gag, the way Nelson's heels pressed hard into the small of his back left no doubt as to his enjoyment, how very close he was. All Dave could do was bury his face in Nelson's neck, biting down at the crook of his neck as he tried not to let himself be overwhelmed by the scent and taste and heat and bliss that was Nelson. He was thrusting hard and erratic, working Nelson's cock more quickly, and before he knew it he was begging, making up for the absence of Nelson's words with his own. "Come on, baby, please let me feel you. Let me feel you come, god, come for me, please - !"

Nelson let go of the bed to catch Dave's shoulders and clench hard, digging in hard as his body bucked tense, as if the words were the last trigger, the last thing he needed to pull him over the edge. His cries were helpless and throaty and so damn beautiful as the warmth of his climax flooded Dave's fingers and landed on their stomachs. He gave a choked cry against Nelson's neck, finally letting go to the sensation that overwhelmed him and losing himself to the pleasure and warmth of Nelson's body.

Dave reached for the buckle of gag as soon as his mind was half back in place, tugging it undone as he tried to calm his breathing. Nelson pushed it out of his mouth with his tongue and let it fall beside them on the bed, catching his breath and chuckling softly as his hands ran through Dave's hair and over his back. His legs stayed firmly hooked around him, but Dave didn't mind - messy as they both were, it was much nicer to stay like this for just a little while, buried in the warmth of Nelson as they both came down. "Why are you laughing?"

Nelson gave a little shake of his head, grinning. "That was really, really hot. I didn't know you had it in you."

Dave shrugged, not quite sure what to make of the light-hearted reaction. "Just thought it might be fun."

"Mmm, yes. I like kinky Dave. Is there more where that came from?"

Dave quirked an eyebrow. "You honestly didn't think the gear in my truck was just for mountain climbing, did you?"

"I've never been happier to be corrected," Nelson answered with a laugh. "Though I'm a little surprised you started out with a ball gag and didn't just tie me up."

Dave shrugged again, and leaned in to brush his lips against Nelson's warmly, flicking his tongue lightly against his lips. "I like your mouth."

"Or you just wanted me to shut up." Nelson nipped at his bottom lip lightly, chuckling all the while.

"I actually kinda missed it," Dave admitted with a little rueful smile. "I liked the way you acted, though. I liked taking care of you."

Nelson considered this, watching him, then gave a slow nod. His voice was lower when he spoke again, and a little husky. "I like how it felt to be taken care of by you, David."

Dave felt a little thrill shiver through him at the words, and claimed his mouth to kiss him warmly again. "Tie you up next time."

Nelson smiled against his mouth, smoothing hands over his shoulders. "Add a spanking, and you have a deal."

~~fin~~


End file.
